Valdia's Coven
The Valdia's Coven was made in 1957 by Irina and Valdia Chekov in Ukraine. They continue to feed on animals as vegetarians. They are also nomads. History Early History The coven was made when Vostok, Valdia, and Irina Chekov were turned into vampires. Then they turned yet brother and sister into vampires too. The four decided to make a coven together and went searching for a few people to turn into vampires. They ran into a local doctor named Elsa and turned her into a vampire, then a local wicken named Talzin, then they ran into the vampire Victoria but she was only a member for a few days. Once the Volturi had heard about Valdia's coven they went to go search and destroy the growing coven. While battling the Volturi, Katrina and Irina were about to be killed by Felix when Chadile had stepped in to help. While Chadile was fighting Felix, Irina went to go help her sister and brother-in-law, but when Irina and Valdia realized that weren't going to win the fight they singled the others, but many decided to stay and fight the Volturi, ending in their destruction, so only Valdia Irina, Elsa, Vladimir, Vostok, Chadile, and Katrina escaped alive. But Demetri had tracked them down and led Felix and Aro to them. While fleeing, Katrina an Vostok were attacked by Felix and Jane but they both told the others to run a fast as try could. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, Valdia's coven was called upon by the Cullen family to witness against the Volturi for Renesmee. After what had happened to Katrina and Vostok, Valdia was eager to help, so was the rest of the coven. After meeting Renesmee, the coven stuck together with the Cullens throughout the entire confrontation. During the trial, Caius killed and burned Irina of the Denalis to try to start a fight, but were unsuccessful. Then, Caius had brought out a prisoner of theirs and it turned out to be Vostok, a supposdely dead member of the coven. They used him against the covens' disadvantage. But, since the plan failed, Caius let him go to the rest of his coven and the Olympic's allies. Eventually, Alice arrived with Jasper and showed Aro a vision of the battle. During the vision, Irina was killed by Felios and Felix but was soon avenged by Valdia, Jimmy, and Vostok. Then when Elsa was killed by Marcus and Corin, Vladimir rushed towards the two Volturi members and kicked Marcus towards the clearing, where the remaining members of the Romanian coven dismembered him. Then, Vladimir kicked Corin towards Valdia, who used the ability that she had obtained from Kate to hold her down. Vladimir then beheaded Corina by kicking her head so hard that it tore off. But, since the battle never occurred, everyone in the coven lived and the trial ended when Nahuel and Huilen arrived to give their witness. Valdia and the rest of the coven left with the Romanians to Eurasia. Members *'Valdia': Vostok's mate. She is te leader an very loved member of her coven. She can obtain any vampire's or human's ability through physical contact. *'Elsa': Vladimir's mate. She is very loving towards her mate, Vladimir. She possess the power of Shield Penetration. *'Vladimir': Elsa's mate. He is very compassionate towards his mate, Elsa. He has the power of Tracking Allurance. *'Vostok': Valdia's mate. He is was a founding member of the coven, along with Valdia and Irina. He was believed to be dead along with Katrina but turned up alive when the Volturi confrontation occurred. He has the ability of enhanced self-preservation. *'Katrina Chekov': She was a member of the coven and was the sister of Chadile, Irina, and Valdia who was killed by Felix and Jane. She possessed the power of Tracking Allurance. *'Chalide': Teckla's mate. He's the brother of Valdia, Katrina, and Irina Chekov. He is a very well respected member of the coven an possess the power of Shield. *'Teckla': Chalide's mate. She is a member of the coven who is the wife of Chalide and the mother of Soka. He has the ability of Shield penetration. *'Soka': Unmated vampire. She is the daughter of Teckla and Chalide, who was turned into a vampire shortly after she turned 18, by her parents. She possesses the power of Telepathy. *'Irina Chekov': She was the sister of Chadile, Katrina, and Valdia Chekov. He joined the Ukraine Coven, Hoosier Coven, and the Russian coven but later joined Valdia's coven again. She possess the power of Superiority Impotence. Former Members *'Talzin': Talzin was one of the many members of the coven who decided to stay and fight the Volturi, but was killed. *'Victoria': She joined James's coven and only stayed in Valdia's coven for a few days. She possessed no specific power. She was killed by Edward Cullen. *There were multiple of others but were killed by the Volturi. Category:Covens Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Valdia's Coven Category:Coven With Special Abilities‏‎